The Other Kuchiki
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: AU set during Soul Society arc When Urahara was about to send the rescue team he waited for someone to arrive Then a kid that looked 15 out of nowhere appears and joins them to save Rukia What are his motives or his identity OCTatsuki OCYoruichi IchiRuki


The Other Kuchiki

Chapter 1

-------------------------------

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Yoruichi were waiting for Urahara to open the gate to Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed. Ichigo began to complain about waiting and Urahara just simply ignored him. Yoruichi wondered why Urahara was waiting to open the gate for them, he warned them all about using the gate, so why was he waiting? Suddenly out of nowhere a boy the same age as Ichigo and the others, about the same height as Ichigo appeared in between all of them. His eyes were closed and his face was calm and collect. His bangs were separated, making one part stopping just past his eyebrow and the other stopping at the beginning of his cheekbone and was mirrored on the other side. In the back, his smooth black hair was in a ponytail that rested on the crevice of his back at with a little past shoulder length. He had a captain's haori style cloak that was black with red clouds and red lining and was also red on the inside (yes Naruto fans and followers it's Itachi's hair and the Akatsuki cloak). He wore a grayish blackish low-neck shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. His pants were the same color as his shirt and were a little baggy but not that much. He had a necklace that hung slightly loose on his neck, the lowest point going around his collarbone. There were three rings on it, one in the center and two on his collarbones that had a slight spike-like design coming out of one side (yes once again Itachi's clothes and necklace). He had a sword on his right hip that showed he was a lefty. It had a rectangular silver hand guard that had a cross ridge that split it in four sections. One section illustrated the wind blowing, another had a flame, the third was a mountain and the last had an ocean with a wave on it. The hilt was black stitching with silver metal. Urahara grew a one of his wide smiles.

"So you made it after all? I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." The boy opened his eyes halfway revealing violet eyes that had a hint of blue in them. The eyes reminded them of Rukia's eyes, but they seemed to be unique in themselves as well. The gaze was intimidating the younger members of the rescue squad quite easily. Yoruichi felt a bit of anxiousness take over herself too but didn't show it. Urahara seemed to be unaffected.

"You know damn well I would show up." He said softly and the tone matched that of the characteristic of his face, calm and collect. The thing was, was that it emitted even more fear into the young teens as they looked at him cautiously.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, after gaining his composure. The other teen turned his gaze to Ichigo, still with that piercing look, but not as intense as before

"So you're Zangetsu's owner? I was beginning to wonder if anyone would be claiming him this century. It appears you have. As for who I am, that is unimportant. Just know that I am your ally."

Ichigo furred his brow "How do I know you won't betray us?!" he demanded

"You don't." The way that he said it was bone chilling and sent chills down Orihime's spine. There was something off about this guy and she knew it.

"Alright settle down, it's time to head to Soul Society!" Urahara intervened flailing his hands around as if he was uneasy. Urahara opened the gates and the huge flash of light exited signaling it was ready. "Be careful everyone." He said and everyone rushed in. The teens except the new addition were walking observing the cave like passage. Suddenly the other teen and Yoruichi were rushing past them

"What are you doing bakas? Do you want to be stuck in here for all eternity?" Yoruichi scolded. They began to run and there was a huge ghost that began to chase after them. The new kid turned around and halted allowing everyone to go past him and he brought his hand back, like he was going to backhand someone. He backhanded the air and a huge rush of wind smashed into the ghost with enough force to slow him down and the ricochet sent them through the end into Soul Society. Ichigo and the others dusted themselves off, but the new guy didn't because of the fact he actually landed on his feet.

'Cocky son of a bitch!' Ichigo thought as the kid just walked away like nothing happened. He went through the gate and the others wandered through trying to find where he went. They wound up stumbling into the gates and one of the gate guardians, Jidanbo, appeared before them to defend the gate. Ichigo came up to defeat him.

"You shall not pass, I'll make sure of it!" Jidanbo pronounced swinging one of his axes down on Ichigo. Zangetsu was unraveled and took the attack with ease. "You blocked the attack? Not bad, but lets see when I actually try!" he took out his other ax and attacked. Ichigo kept blocking, waiting for an opening. He countered and broke Jidanbo's axes. After a couple moments of denial and confusion, Jidanbo began to cry for his fallen axes. "You're *sniff* the only one who *sniff* defeated me," he wiped his tears away "As my honor as a gate guardian, I'll open the gate for you for defeating me." he bent down and started to slowly lift the gate. After a moment it was fully lifted and the team began to look in awe at the marveled sight. Not too soon after a white haired captain with closed eyes greeted them

"Hello there! Jidanbo, why is the gate open?"

"Captain Ichimaru! This boy defeated me to get in, and by the duties of the gate guardians I am opening the gate for him."

"No, you're duties are to make sure no one gets in unauthorized, I'm sorry but," Ichimaru drew his sword "Shoot them." Ichimaru's sword extended, cutting off Jidanbo's left arm and causing the gate to fall quickly. Ichimaru bent over and just before the gate fell, he waved and said happily "Bye, bye!"

"Dammit!" Ichigo cussed as Orihime went to work on Jidanbo's arm. He passed out from the amount of blood that was lost as it had actually spurted out at a rather quick pace. The villagers came out of their hiding place and assisted in taking care of Jidanbo. The villagers took them to the villages elder. After Yoruichi asked him where Kukaku was residing, he told her and the door opened. The kid from before walked in nonchalantly.

"Where the hell were you!?" Ichigo shouted. He ignored Ichigo and continued walking. He stopped next to Yoruichi.

"Who stopped you?"

"Ichimaru." Before he could say anything a man on a pig shouting knocked the door in

"THE GREAT SHIBA GANJU IS HERE!"

"I could care less." The guy said without a care in the world like he said

"A shinigami eh? Well let's see how well y-what?" When Ganju was pulling out his sword, the guy was behind him with his back to him, adding to the shock value, holding Ganju's blade at his neck.

"What was that?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ganju didn't answer and the guy pulled back the blade a bit and threw it to the side, sticking it to the wall "Remember to know your place Shiba." He said walking out of the building. Ganju pulled his sword out of the wall and ran out the door.

"Hey! Stupid shinigami! Why don't you say that to my face?" The kid turned around and furred his brow

"Shiba brat, know you're place in society!" he said, showing he was getting more annoyed. Ganju became irritated and charged him. He went to strike with his sword and the kid didn't even move out of the way. When Ganju struck the spiritual pressure of the area increased dramatically and the blade just rested against his chest and Ganju's hands were bloodied. "As I said, know you're place." And with that the kid turned around and started walking back toward Yoruichi and the rest of them who had gone out to see what would happen. "Did you get the directions for Kukaku's?"

"Yes," Yoruichi answered

"Then lets get out of here, I don't want to be around the Shiba's too long or their rudeness gets to me." he said walking away. Ganju and his pig, Bennie-chan, went home to find that the shinigami from before was there. "Great, I was hoping you would be gone for at least the next hour so I could get out of here." Ganju immediately grew angrier

"You aren't that strong, you're more like a kid!"

"ENOUGH GANJU!" Kukaku scolded. "Do you realize who this is?!"

"Some stupid shinigami who's really cocky!" Ganju snotily shot back. Kukaku immediately smacked him in the back of the head

"My apologies, Ganju can be very rude unless I tell him, please forgive him." She pleaded humbly.

"Don't worry about it." 'He reminds me a little of Kaien.' The kid added mentally. "At least you, unlike him, have some respect." The kid turned and started to walk out towards the roof. "Don't disturb me unless it's necessary, I have some things on my mind." He exited into the stairway that led to the roof. After explaining the concept of the spirit ball, Kukaku and Yoruichi left to the roof as well and let everyone practice. Kukaku opened the door. Yoruichi walked onto the roof and Kukaku closed the door behind her. There was the kid sitting with his zanpakuto stuck into the roof on his right. He seemed to be meditating. "What is it?" he asked in a monotonic voice.

"I want to know if you are actually part of the squad or if you are really on your own." Yoruichi stated. The kid stood up and took his zanpakuto out of the floor and sheathed it.

"Pretty much on my own, I'll assist if I feel like it. I don't have time to get caught up in battle, otherwise I would have been a closer part of the invasion with all of you." He looked her in her cat eyes with such fierce determination "I have to do all I can to save Rukia-neesan!"

"I understand."

"Excuse me, Taicho-sama?" The kid looked at Kukaku a little confused

"Kukaku-dono, you are aware you don't need to be formal with me. I only acted like that before so the kid knows he should be respectful to those he doesn't know. If it had been my brother you could have promised yours wouldn't be here right now, well maybe not. Anyway what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering why you left Soul Society."

"To be honest, I left to keep an eye on Earth. I didn't defect I simply followed orders. Excuse me I need to do some RECON work." The kid disappeared in thin air in front of the two women. The next couple days passed without much incident except Ichigo and Ganju bickering and Ichigo nearly blowing up the training facility when he finally figured out how to put his energy in the cannon ball. Kukaku was ready to send everyone off without the young kid that she addressed as a captain, but suddenly he appeared in between everyone like he did when Ichigo and the others first met him.

"Late again?" Yoruichi asked, sweatdropping

"I suggest that the cat watches her tongue." He said walking towards the cannon bubble when he got to a position where no one but her would see his expression; he gave a smirk showing her it was just a small joke. The kid buttoned up the haori all the way, making it a cloak now.

"Oi! Kid! What just happened? It was a cape and now it's a cloak." Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Simple, it doubles as a cloak." The kid said in a matter of fact tone. Ichigo shrugged it off and they all got in and Kukaku launched the cannonball. Everyone placed their hand on the spirit ball and channeled their energies into it while Ganju read the incantation. 'Apparently the Zangetsu wielder and Ganju developed some sort of rivalry.' The kid noted when Ichigo and Ganju started bickering. The kid's eyes widened in a sudden fear, "You imbeciles! Keep your focus or the spirit sphere will become unbalanced and it'll shatter!" he warned but it was too late. After they passed through the barrier of Soul Society, the sphere that held the rescue team started splitting. 'Shit!' the kid started reached in between the buttons of his cloak and started drawing his soul cutter. "Yoruichi! The shield is breaking! We need to get out before it implodes! Kouyou, blow it away!" He slashed his soul cutter and a strong rush of wind erupted and broke apart the shield. "Everyone! A tornado is forming! Everyone grab on to the closest person to you and don't get separated!" he ordered. Chad grabbed Ishida who was holding Orihime. Ganju grabbed Ichigo who let his pride get in the way saying he didn't need Ganju's help. Yoruichi and the kid were the only one's who were alone when they went into the tornado. 'Damn, I can't cut the tornado without risking the others. But I can still cut away from them and get out quicker. Kouyou, blow it apart!' he commanded as he swung the blade in back of him and another rush of wind shot and broke the side of the tornado sending the kid out.

Kuchiki Byakuya along with Abarai Renji and another shinigami who wore normal shinigami attire, with dark brown borderline black hair that was short except in the front. His bangs reached his chin, but they were split so that his face was visible. Slightly pale skin with half lidded red eyes that almost suggested he was sleeping and his soul cutter had a basic hand guard that was red with a red cloth stitch along a gold handle with a face that suggested he was by human aging in his late 20's early 30's; were calmly walking down a street, inspecting it after there was an explosion in the sky followed by a tornado. There was a massive spiritual pressure feeling above them that felt beyond normal shinigami levels, beyond that even of lieutenants. Only a captain could match this spiritual pressure. They glanced up and saw someone standing on top of a tall building who looked like in his teens, or around his 300's in Soul Society age (I don't know the term for it so please don't correct me on I already know it's messed up), wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The cloak and his hair blew lightly in the wind. "Joizon, my old lieutenant," he said with calm eyes staring down on them. A swirl or wind and leaves encircled him as he disappeared and reappeared in another swirl or wind and leaves in front of them by a couple of feet of distance. "Along with Kuchiki Byakuya." He unbuttoned the first two buttons of the cloak and rested his hand on the cloak. "It's been a long time since I've seen you two." Renji didn't know whom he was and was about to ask when Byakuya ordered him

"Renji! Go to Yamamoto-sama's with Joizon. Joizon you tell Yamamoto-sama he's back." Byakuya unsheathed his sword. "I might not be able to defeat him. But we are still pretty evenly matched aren't we Kori? Now Renji and Joizon, GO!" the two began to take off but out of nowhere 'Kori' as he was called by Byakuya appeared before them and raised his sword to slash. Byakuya saw him shunpoing over and countered with his own and slashed across Kori's chest. Kori's figure started to disassemble into crows and the crows started to fill the road encircling the three before they flew away. Byakuya turned and saw Kori still standing in his same pose as before in the same spot.

"Cautious as you usually are when I sparred against you Nii-sama."

"Captain Kuchiki? Who is this?" Renji asked and Byakuya answered in a low matter of fact tone

"Kuchiki Kori. My younger brother and the first and only captain of the former 14th division."

**Ok, Authors notes. I had this idea for awhile and I finally decided to write it. I know there are a lot of similarities between Itachi and Kori and that's pretty much because Itachi's like my favorite character. Personality wise is kind of similar but not really, there are some connections but that's about it. As the story progresses, there will be less similarities. I also sort of used the Crow Clone but I made it a kido. There will be some form of Naruto jutsu but they will be Bleachified lol. There won't be too many though so don't worry it won't be like a crossover. The closest ones to the jutsu that I know I'm going to use are the Shunshin, the Crow Clone and Amaterasu, but what I'm going to do isn't really that close to Amaterasu. For those that don't know, Kori is pronounced like exactly like Cory in English. My soul cutter will be explained most likely next chapter. Kouyou in Japanese means elements so if you think you know it don't say anything as to what it does I would rather you PM me instead of mentioning it in a review. Before people start saying anything, the '14****th**** division' wasn't part of the Gotei 13 when there was a 14 division in this story. Also from before the actual terms of the spirit ball things, well I forgot the name and I didn't really think it was that important to look them up again, so I just made do without. It's been awhile since I read this arc so I'm kind of rusty on it and it's also my first Bleach fic so I apologize for the lack of correct term. I know captain is taicho and lieutenant is fukutaicho (well it's really vice-captain, but basically samething) but I say captain and lieutenant probably because I just like it that way better. I really don't know exactly why I prefer captain and lieutenant but I do. I know that I made Kori a lot like Byakuya at first but he only does that when they don't know him. More of this character will be explained later on. For those that have read Brothers, I know I named both characters Kori but I just really like the name. I also have my friend as an OC so Joizon belongs to Joshin Batra. Kori belongs to me. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. The Other Kuchiki also belongs to me. I hope you all liked it and I had fun writing it. As always Enjoi.**


End file.
